


Room #4865

by iknewaman



Category: Star Trek, Star Trek: Alternate Original Series (Movies)
Genre: Academy Era, Alien Biology, Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - College/University, Humor, M/M, Sex Toys
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-01
Updated: 2016-12-21
Packaged: 2018-08-18 23:34:09
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 9,834
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8179972
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/iknewaman/pseuds/iknewaman
Summary: Having a strange man knock on Spock's door once is an accident. If it happens twice, it is unusual. When it happens a third time, it begins to grow aggravating.And the most peculiar thing is, the man is just as confused as Spock as to why this keeps happening.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> I do not nor will I ever own the Star Trek franchise.
> 
> A HUGE shout out to ChikaMikk for beta reading my chapters :D Despite not being a Star Trek fan, she reads my stuff for me because she loves me dearly <3

_Knock knock!_

Spock’s eyes snapped open. He looked to the opening of his bedroom, certain he had heard something. Pausing his meditation, he listened closely.

_Knock knock knock!_

Yes, it was indeed the door. Someone was at his door. Letting his shoulders sag, Spock carefully unfolded himself from his position on the meditation mat, and stood up. He walked out of his bedroom and to the door, opening it.

An unfamiliar man stood before him, hand raised as if to knock once more. They locked eyes, and for a brief moment neither spoke.

“Uh… does Molni live here?” Asked the man.

“I am the sole occupant of this residence.” Replied Spock.

“Woah, that’s a lot of words for ‘no’.” Laughed the man. He leaned back and looked down the corridor. He had a striking profile, Spock observed.

“Do you require assistance?”

“Nah, I’ll be fine.” The man turned to Spock with a bright grin. It was quite pleasing. “Thanks anyway. Sorry for bothering you.” With that he turned on his heel and headed down the corridor. Spock shut the door and walked back into his bedroom. It had been a highly disruptive occurrence, but he would not be deterred from continuing his meditation. Resuming his position in the middle of the room, Spock shut his eyes once more.

*

Despite the convenience of using the replicator to create his meals, Spock preferred to cook his own food. He found the act therapeutic. It was one skill his mother shared and encouraged greatly, often sending Spock recipes to try to recreate. After one instance where Spock had commented on his fascination with Malaysian cuisine and the blend of their soft flavours, his mother had immediately sent him two Malaysian cookbooks, and one on Thai cuisine just to add some variety to her son’s diet. Spock did not share his mother’s enthusiasm for cooking, but thanked her for the gifts and made sure to inform her whenever he recreated a dish from one of her books.

He was in the midst of slicing a white radish when there came a knock at his door. Carefully laying his knife down on the cutting board, Spock moved to the door and opened it.

It was the same man from the previous day. He was leaning against the doorframe and already had a grin in place, but at the sight of Spock it suddenly transformed into a frown.

“Did you just move here?” He asked, his eyes roaming behind Spock. They were an unusual shade, but made all the more clearer from the man’s blond hair.

“I have resided in this building for 1.74 Terran years.” 

“No, I meant this room.”

“I have resided in this room for 1.74 Terran years.“ The man looked as if he had trouble comprehending what Spock had said.

“Huh.” A brief silence stretched between the two of them. “Well, uh, I seem to have gotten the numbers mixed up. Sorry again.” And once more, the man departed, walking slowly down the corridor. Spock closed the door.

It was most peculiar that the same man would knock on his door in the span of one week. Spock briefly contemplated turning back to him and offering his assistance, but discarded the idea in favour of finishing his meal. Nutrition came first.

*

Spock gripped his sheets with one hand, willing his breathing to slow. He did not want his release so soon. 

Today had not been a pleasant day.

More than half of Spock’s first class of the day had failed to turn up, instead foregoing the lecture in order to attend a jazz festival in the city. His second lecture had gone as usual, but his office hours that followed were challenging. Several students dropped by with the excuse of discussing their papers, questions about the lecture, or in one instance, conveniently forgetting why they came and deciding to ‘hang out’ instead. All of them had sat too close, all of them had made far more eye contact than was acceptable between a teacher and a student, and all of them had stared too closely at his lips whenever he spoke.

Not even his lunch hour could bring him some relief, as all the replicators in the entire academy had been tampered with. Spock found out through word in the hallways that it was due to it being the first of the month, which constituted such behaviour, and apparently the act had been deemed ‘a success’. Instead Spock was forced to order from one of the student cafés, and their meagre selection of available vegetarian food was abysmal. Still, he ordered himself a goat cheese and mango chutney panini, and discarded the goat cheese and mango chutney into a bin, eating only the two loaves of bread.

He was fortunate that his third lecture of the day showed up, but not so fortunate when the fire alarm went off mid-way through. After spending much longer than necessary standing in the designated fire escape area, Spock’s class and everyone else stood outside were permitted entrance into the building once more. By the time they had all returned to the lecture hall, the class was already over. Spock dismissed his students, half of which had seemed to magically disappear during the fire drill, and gathered his things.

Once he arrived home he immediately prepared for meditation, hoping to recover from the prior inconveniences. 

Spock changed into the proper garbs, lit the incense sticks, and adjusted the rooms’ temperature to a few degrees higher than usual. Taking his position in the middle of the mat he’d folded out on the floor, Spock slid his eyes shut. 

He attempted to centre himself, better allowing him to curb the slight emotional unrest the days’ events had caused him. However, he found some difficulty in achieving his goal. Whenever he delved into his mind, he could feel his emotions shifting around, unbalancing any effort Spock made to probe deeper into the confines of his mind and level his mental state. It was most frustrating.

After thirty-five minutes Spock came to the conclusion that the meditation was not helping his situation in the slightest, and so he resorted his second-best method of relieving stress.

He had two fingers deep inside himself, slowly stretching him. He crooked them slightly and let out a soft gasp when they brushed up against something pleasant. His hips ground down, seeking more.

_Knock knock!_

A sudden image of the blue-eyed man grinning flashed through his mind. Spock’s eyes snapped open. What an odd reaction. His association with the door knocking and the young man must be of a Pavlovian nature. He would analyse the connection later once he was less preoccupied.

_Knock knock!_

Spock shut his eyes once more. No. He would ignore it. He had more important matters at hand. Spock gently rubbed his thumb over his perineum, keening at the feeling it elicited. The pressure was extremely gratifying.

_Knock knock knock!_

He clenched his jaw. The incessant knocking was hindering his concentration. Taking a deep breath, Spock returned to moving his fingers, urging them that much deeper inside him each time in order to brush up against his prostate. He was content with using two fingers when masturbating, as often it was what he found most pleasurable and brought him the best form of release. Though as to what Spock most preferred when partaking in sexual congress, he had a drawer full of anatomically accurate replicas that testified for what he most enjoyed in a sexual experience. He wondered how well-endowed the man who knocked on his door yesterday was.

The base of Spock’s cock was producing more of his natural lubrication, the sheath from where it had emerged coated in it. He could feel it dripping down his perineum and onto his fingers. 

Interesting. 

Spock had never thought of anyone when pleasuring himself. Often it was a vague shape of whatever being he desired at the time, but it seemed his body was highly interested in the idea of imagining the knocking man’s genitalia. He focussed, and conjured up an image of the man naked.

Yes. Spock definitely had a positive reaction to that. He imagined engaging in coitus with the man, and he felt his hole flex around his fingers. Spock removed his fingers and dabbed them into the lubricant, coating his fingers heavily before plunging them back inside himself. 

He imagined the man draped over him, strong thighs pinning down his hips and the weight of him on Spock. He would clasp his hands in Spock’s, thread his fingers through his own and squeeze. Spock’s hips thrust up. The man would plant a light kiss to the tips of each of his fingers, then slowly take one into his mouth and lave it with his tongue. Spock’s fingers were suddenly not enough. Perhaps he would use one of his replicas.

_Knock knock knock knock knock!_

Spock’s lips thinned. He could not continue in this manner. Removing his fingers, Spock pulled on a pair of sweatpants and a long shirt, ensuring it covered his erection somewhat. He paced towards the door and pulled it open.

“Aw, what the fuck! Again?”

It was the golden-haired man.

“Cadet, I am certain you require assistance in whatever you are endeavouring to do.” Spock said quickly. In his rush, he had forgotten to wash the lubricant off his fingers. He could feel it sticking to the back of the door.

“Hey now, there’s no need to 'Cadet' me, man.” The man held his hands up. “We’re all broke students here. Also, are you sure you’ve not got a roommate or anything? One who is never there?”

“I am not in fact a cadet, but an instructor, and since your last query of similar nature I continue to be the sole occupant of this residence.” Spock replied tersely. He did not want to be here. He did not want to be confronted with the uncomfortableness he was feeling at seeing the leading actor of his sexual fantasy stood right before him in the flesh.

“You’re an instructor? No way, you’re so young!” The man looked impressed, his eyebrows high on his forehead.

“I am 27.3 years of Terran age.”

“You’re barely older than me, I’m pushing 26.” Spock opened his mouth to retaliate, but the man barrelled on. “But I guess since you’re Vulcan age doesn’t matter that much to us, your species as a whole develop much faster than Humans… Anyway, just so this doesn’t happen again, would you happen to know of a Mn’omxian, about this high, orange-skinned and gills down their arms.”

“You are speaking of Cadet Xhoma.” Spock had encountered them several times when exiting and entering the building. They had a small dog reminiscent of a rodent which he was not fond of.

“Great, so you do know them! They’re the one I’ve been trying to find every time I come a-knocking on your door. So which room number are they in?” The man’s eyes seemed to be shining brightly, and Spock tried harder to focus on what was being said.

“They reside in room #5684.” The man frowned.

“Room 5684? That’s nowhere near 4865.” Considering he had been knocking on his door for the past three days, Spcok was not surprised the man had noticed the room number. The man looked to be deep in thought, his eyebrows furrowed and playing with his bottom lip. No distractions, Spock reminded himself.

“May I ask if you conversed with Cadet Xhoma in Mn’omxi or in Standard?” 

“Hm? Yeah, Standard mostly, but some of it was in Mn’omxi. I was trying to show off, but it probably sounded like crap. Still, she gave me her room number, so.” The man shrugged, smiling.

“If I have extrapolated correctly from your statement, then Cadet Xhoma did indeed give you the correct room number, however you did not translate it into Standard correctly. Mn’omxians always say a number in reverse, similarly to how they do their sentences.”

“Oh shit, I forgot they do that with their numbers too.” The man bit his knuckle gently. Spock observed he had rather large hands.

“It is part of their spoken language structure. When the language is written, however, they do so in the same form as Standard.”

“That’s complicated.”

“Not for the Mn’oxmians.”

“How’d you know all this?”

“I am the Xenolinguistics professor.”

The man’s eyebrows shot up. “Good-looking, articulate, and intelligent. Impressive.”

Spock was certain he had been complimented, but he was less certain whether the man had offered it platonically, or as a sign of sexual interest. Before he could ask, the man spoke again.

“Anyway, thanks for your help, man. I’ll get out of your hair now that I know where I’m going. It was good knowing you.” He threw Spock a salute and walked off, once more leaving Spock to shut the door.

Spock walked back into his bedroom. Looking at his bed and its rumpled sheets, he remembered what he had been up to before the interruption. Somehow, he was not entirely displeased by the events that had occurred. The idea of returning to his prior ministrations did not appeal to him as much as it had but a few minutes ago. Spock contemplated taking a shower instead, and starting on grading his second year students’ reports.

He briefly spared a thought to the man, of his broad shoulders and bright smile. He imagined him in his shower, pressing Spock against the tile walls. His cock twitched in his pants. No. Spock would not abandon his previous act of self-pleasure. He was, if nothing else, a being with morals. He would finish what he had started.

*

It was an unusually warm night for San Francisco, Spock noted. He was not bothered by having the window open which he often did when airing out his quarters, and even took to standing by the ledge. He looked out, observing the view which consisted of the academy in the far off distance, trees sprawled haphazardly closer, and the skyline of San Francisco city behind it all. The night seemed darker than usual, or perhaps it was the offset of the shining stars that made it look that way.

Spock spared a thought to his parents, wondering how they were faring back on Vulcan. High season would be starting up soon. Spock would need to call them later and ask his mother if she and father had appropriated suitable garments for it. He recalled his mother complaining about their old high season clothes being worn.

There was the sound of feet on gravel, and Spock looked down to the source. It was the man. Again.

Perhaps he was visiting Cadet Xhoma as he had intended from the beginning. Spock had passed them and their dog this morning when he had headed off to the academy.

Spock followed the man’s movements as he came closer to the building. There were several street lights lining the pathway, and Spock saw that the man’s eyes were especially bright, even at this distance. He had on a black jumper, a jacket which looked to be faux leather, and denim jeans. The choice in clothing contrasted well with the colour of his hair.

Suddenly, the man looked up, and he and Spock locked eyes. Immediately, the man’s face split into a grin.

“I trust your words! Just call me your love, and I will take a new name! From now on, I will never be Romeo again!”

Spock recognised the words as part of the speech from the old Terran playwright, William Shakespeare. It was peculiar that the man knew of his work, as not many did.

Spock inclined his head, and the man waved before walking up to the entrance and inputting the code. Spock heard the distinctive beep of the code being approved, followed by the door being pulled open, and a few seconds later shutting.

*

_Knock knock knock!_

Spock looked to the door. He was sat at the kitchen table, a PADD in hand and one of his students’ latest reports open on it. There had been something odd about the knock.

_Knock knock knock!_

Spock turned and looked to the window. It was not the door. It was the window. How very odd. He lived on the fourth floor, there should be no possibility of there being any knocking from the outside.

Placing the PADD on the table, Spock stood and walked over to the window. He peered outside and saw nothing. Unlatching it, Spock pulled the window open. He saw fingers gripping the edge of the ledge. Looking down, Spock was greeted by the surprising sight of the golden-haired man hanging from his window ledge in nothing but a green pair of boxers.

“Oh, thank God it’s you!” He grit out. Spock tilted his head.

“Cadet, this is most unusual.”

“No shit, pull me up!” Mentally shielding himself, Spock grabbed a hold of the man and hauled him inside. 

“Oh, thank you so much, you’re a lifesaver! You would not believe the night I had. Also you’re as strong as a bull, damn man.” The man rubbed his hands together, looking to create some warmth through friction.

“Vulcans have three times the strength of Humans.”

“Yeah, I heard of that, just didn’t realise how big the difference was until just now.”

“Cadet, may I ask as to why you were hanging off of my window ledge?” The man grinned.

“You may.” He chuckled, as if sharing a joke with himself. “I was over at Molni’s place— Cadet Xhoma’s place— and we were kind of… in the middle of something, when suddenly their fiancée, who, I didn’t know they had, came home and caught us just about getting to the act.”

Spock raised one eyebrow.

”So yeah, they got mad as fuck, which is understandable, because hey, they’d just caught their partner cheating on them, and started throwing one hell of a fit. I couldn’t save my clothes, I knew that straight away, but I thought maybe I could save myself. Door was blocked, couldn’t use that, vent was too high up to reach, that wouldn’t work, so I just prayed to every deity I don’t believe in and flipped right out the window.”

“Cadet, I hope you understand how severely you could have been injured.” Spock did not like the idea of the man putting himself in such harm’s way. Humans were fragile and could not survive a fall from certain heights without sustaining some serious injuries.

“Yeah, but see, in that situation, either way I would’ve ended up being injured. And I believe I would’ve been way more injured had I stayed in their apartment.” He levelled Spock with a look which conveyed how firmly he believed that statement.

“I must admit I did not think you were seeking to engage in sexual congress with Cadet Xhoma when you asked for their whereabouts.” The man snorted.

”What did you think we were doing?” He asked incredulously.

“I was under the impression that both you and Cadet Xhoma were undertaking joint revision sessions in preparation for the upcoming winter examinations.”

There was a brief silence as the two of them stared off, the man frowning. Suddenly, he smiled at Spock. “You’re cute.” 

Spock was certain the tips of his ears were green. He had not been referred to as cute since he was an adolescent, and his mother was despairing his growth through puberty.

“So you got any clothes I could borrow? Not that it’d be necessary actually, the temperature in here is crazy hot.”

For the first time since having pulled the man into his quarters, Spock took notice of his body. He was ashamed with himself for not having noticed it earlier. The man had a well-defined physique, his muscles obvious when he moved to look around the room. He had strong thighs and dark hairs on his arms which were at odds with his hair. Spock felt his cock stirring in his pants.

“Eyes up here, buddy.” The man said ruefully, eyeing him with a raised brow. Spock’s gaze snapped up from where they had been lingering on the man’s rather marvellous abs.

“The temperature has been adjusted to accommodate my physical requirements.” He explained, ignoring the heat pooling in his stomach. He was in control of his body.

“Vulcan is a desert planet, right? How’re you handling San Francisco?” The man crossed his arms over his chest. Spock’s eyes briefly fell to the ripple of the biceps, then back to the man’s eyes. Going by the small curve of his lips he had been unsuccessful in his subtlety.

“I assume you mean in regards to the weather, and not quite literally handling the city.”

The man rolled his eyes. “Smartass.”

Spock walked into his bedroom and rifled through his drawers, looking for something that would fit the man.

“It is temperamental. When I first moved to the city I was aware of the sudden shift in weather conditions, but I did not anticipate the degree to which it would affect me. Nonetheless, I have learned to cope and adapt. This should suffice.” Spock held out a dark brown shirt. The man accepted it and pulled it on, running his hands down his torso to clear out any wrinkles. He frowned.

“Hmm… it seems to be a bit too tight on me.” Indeed they were, but Spock had no intention of telling him so. Kirk shrugged. “It’ll do. Do you happen to have any pyjama bottoms or something similar?”

Spock did.

“Woah! This material is insanely comfy.” Exclaimed the man. He ran his hands over his thighs several times over, seemingly revelling in the feel of the material.

“It is _Sov_ cloth, a common fabric used in Vulcan apparel. Its light and airy material allows us to cover our bodies when in public, as well as preventing heat related incidents.”

“Vulcans can suffer from heatstroke?”

“Affirmative. Despite being desert dwellers, an overexposure to heat can greatly affect our persons.”

“Too much of anything can be harmful.” Murmured the man, looking contemplative.

“I must agree.” A short silence passed before the man spoke again.

“So uh, mind if I stick around here for a bit longer? I think Molni’s partner might still be on the prowl for my blood, and I’d rather not die tonight.”

“You exaggerate.”

The man winked at Spock. It seemed to be in his nature to be so at ease with displaying familiarity. “So, uh, can I stay?”

Spock contemplated the question for a moment.

“You may remain until you deem it safe to leave.” The man grinned broadly. Spock noticed his eyes thinned whenever he did so.

“Awesome. Thanks again.”

The man looked around Spock’s bedroom, his gaze travelling over the few belongings he had on display. Some Vulcan artefacts, a Japanese peace lily in the corner of his room, a holo of his family his mother had forced him to keep on display. His gaze landed on the chessboard on Spock’s shelf.

“You play chess?”

“I do not own one simply for show.” The corner of the man’s lip curved.

“Man, you are one mouthy son of a bitch.” He murmured. “You up for a game?”

Spock looked to the chessboard. “I would not be averse to one.”

As they set up the board at the kitchen table, Spock wondered as to the man’s ability at the game. He must have some knowledge of chess, as he recognised the board, and he must have some interest in it previously as he suggested they play a game. Spock had played chess only once since he left Vulcan, and he beat his opponent, a proficient member of the academy’s chess team, so brutally that he concluded it was a waste of time to engage in any further games.

“Sorry, I just realised I don’t know your name.” Spock looked up from where he was setting out the white pieces.

“My name is Spock.” The man smiled.

“Spock. Short and sweet. I like it. My name’s Jim, Jim Kirk. Nice to meet you.”

“…Likewise.” Kirk laughed, a low rumble in his throat.

“You sound so convincing.”

“I was merely recalling our previous encounters.” He continued setting up the white pieces. Jim took a seat, and Spock followed once he had finished.

“Yeah, that was a bit weird. But hey, it’ll make for an interesting story at parties.”

Kirk gave Spock the honour of starting off the game. They played in silence for only a few minutes before Spock became aware of some noise. He turned his head to the side, seeking the source.

“They’re fighting.” Spock looked to Jim, who rolled his eyes heavenward. “Molni and their partner, they’re fighting. Can hear them.”

He was correct. When Spock really focused on the noise, he realised it was angry muffled voices through the walls.

“Serves them right.”

“You contributed to the altercation.” Spock pointed out.

“Hey, if I’d known Molni had a partner, I would’ve never hit on them. I’m not like that, alright, I’m not a homewrecker.” Kirk’s mouth was turned down, his eyes focused on the board. He moved his pawn forward then sat back.

They played in silence again, the sound of muffled voices raising and lowering as their game went on. Kirk captured five of Spock’s pieces, and Spock in return had taken six of Kirk’s. The cadet proved to be a formidable opponent, his moves seemingly at random and keeping Spock watching the board closely. He had always played a measured game, all of his moves well calculated in the damage they would inflict, but Kirk had a habit of displacing his thought out strategies. 

It was not only Kirk’s moves that were unsettling Spock. The man sat with casual comfort, leaning back and slumped in his seat, acting by all means as if he were not caught in the midst of an intense battle of brains. It affected Spock more than he would like to admit.

Occasionally, Kirk would watch Spock, perhaps seeking to gauge his strategy through staring at him for long enough, perhaps simply because he wished to watch. Spock was uncertain as to why, but he knew that he could not look up and meet Kirk’s intense blue gaze directed at him for too long. Twice, their eyes had locked, and they had stared for longer than was publicly acceptable. Both times, Kirk had quirked his lips and winked.

Leaning forward, Kirk captured Spock’s rook. He dropped the piece amongst its fallen brethren. Spock’s gaze fell to Kirk’s fingers. They were dexterous and light in their movement. He pushed back the thought of what else those fingers had the potential of doing.

“Are you feeling better?” Spock’s gaze flickered up.

“I am adequate, Cadet. What prompted the question?”

“Please, call me Jim. Cadet sounds too weird, we’re not in the academy right now.” Spock moved his knight and took one of Kirk’s pawns. “Damn. It’s just, last time I saw you, you were looking pretty green. And I mean that literally, your cheeks were green.”

Spock turned his gaze to the chessboard. He remembered what he had been doing the last time he and Cadet Kirk had met, and felt his cheeks warm slightly.

“I had been partaking in certain rigorous exercises. Your knocking on my door interrupted that.”

“Sorry.” Said the cadet, though he looked anything but. He suddenly smirked. “Aren’t Vulcans supposed to have extremely high physical endurance?”

“They are, but as I am only half-Vulcan, my level of endurance is somewhat lower than that of an average Vulcan.”

“No shit, you’re half-Vulcan? That’s incredible! What’s the other half?” Kirk looked to be genuinely amazed by that piece of information.

“Human.”

“Wow. Is it your mom or dad who is Human?”

“I am Human on my mother’s side.”

“Man, genetics are amazing. It’s crazy how far we’ve come with technology that we can successfully help create mixed-race children. Fifty years ago, this wouldn’t have been possible. Your parents must be so happy to have you.” He was grinning, motioning with his hands as he spoke.

“How so?”

“Well, I mean, they couldn’t possibly have had you naturally. No offense.” A look of panic flashed through Kirk’s eyes, and Spock noted it was the first time he had seen the man distressed.

“I am not offended.”

“Right. Sorry. Kind of need to learn to curb my words.” He murmured, rubbing his thumb over the back of his hand.

“What was your point, Jim?”

“Uhh… right, about that. Yeah, like, your parents must have gotten quite a bit of help to create you, and it must have taken them many tries before they finally succeeded. They tried really hard to have you, and once they found out it worked, they must’ve been ecstatic.”

Spock felt the tips of his ears blush. He was aware of the struggles his parents had encountered when creating him, and his mother had always been vocal in how deep her affection for Spock ran. Though his father never displayed the same manners when conveying the affection he held for his son, Spock knew it was present as he had felt the parental warmth several times during their mind melds.

Jim moved a pawn and sat back. “So what’s Vulcan like?”

And surprisingly, Spock found it exceptionally easy to share. Conversing with Jim in general seemed to be as simple to Spock as speaking Vulcan, and he found he enjoyed their talk. They switched between stretches of silence and trading stories, Jim apparently finding much delight in what Spock had to say. Similarly, Spock enjoyed listening to Jim’s voice murmuring about something he was passionate about. Sometimes it would rise, sometimes it would fall, but it would always have a pleasant rumble to it.

After Spock just barely won the first game, Kirk stretched and remarked that it was probably safe for him to head him. Once they had gathered up the chess pieces and cleaned, Spock followed Kirk to the door. 

“I had… fun.” Kirk looked surprised by the statement. Spock clasped his arms behind his back.

“I must admit to sharing the sentiment. It has been a most pleasurable evening.”

*

It had been three days since Cadet Kirk’s last visit to Spock’s quarters. Since that day there had not been a single knock on his door, so when Spock was placing his dishes on the drying rack and he heard the—

_Knock knock knock!_

—of the door, he immediately went to open it, ignoring the small tightening in his stomach.

Indeed, there stood Cadet Kirk, dressed from top to toe in his red dress uniform and now familiar grin in place.

“Cadet Kirk. Are you lost?”

“No, Spock, I’m not lost.” Kirk chuckled. “I know exactly where I am this time. I actually just dropped by to ask you…” the man uncharacteristically dropped his gaze briefly. Looking back up, he squared his shoulders. “I wanted to ask if you would like to have dinner with me on Saturday? There’s this new vegetarian place that opened up a few blocks down from the academy, and I’d really like it if you’d join me there.”

Kirk’s striking blue gaze was solely focused on Spock. It had taken Kirk a considerable amount of courage to ask him this, and despite the silence that grew more awkward the longer Spock said nothing, Kirk remained unwavering. Spock nodded.

“I would not be averse to an outing.” Jim’s lips twitched, and Spock saw him melt back into the easy confidence he had seen displayed all the previous times they’d met.

“You know damn well I’m asking you out on a date, Spock.” He peered at Spock, awaiting an answer with a smirk on his lips, now knowing without a doubt how this exchange would go. Spock kept his gaze.

“I would be amenable to that.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys! :)
> 
> I hope you all enjoyed the fic, it was my first time writing for the Star Trek fandom, so I tried to keep it short and humorous. I'm hoping work up to stories with more plot and featuring more of the Enterprise crew (because they're pretty fucking rad, am I right?), but for now short shorts are in, lads. Thinking of giving this one a sequel with actual sex between Jim and Spock involved, but will need to brush up on my porn-writing skills first.
> 
> If there were any issues or discrepancies in the fic, please let me know down below :)


	2. Chapter 2

Spock and Jim had been on several dates since their impromptu chess match after Jim escaped near death at the hands of cadet Xhoma’s partner, and were once even joined by Jim’s roommate and best friend, Bones. The three of them had gone out for a pub quiz, and Jim had revealed to Spock that he believed this establishment to be an appropriate playing field to see how he and Bones got along. Whether the meeting had been a success, Spock was not sure as he and Bones had engaged in much verbal sparring throughout the night, disagreeing on almost every subject that crossed their conversation. Still, by the end of the night when all three of them parted ways, Jim had been grinning widely, so perhaps to Jim it had been fruitful. 

They had also engaged in coitus several times over, more so than dates, and all of them had been at Jim’s apartment. However, Spock felt rather uncomfortable with the choice of location. It was in no way due to the appearance or geographical location of Jim’s apartment, but was more so due to the thinness of the walls. Sometimes when they would sit in Jim’s room and watch a holo together, Spock could hear Bones’ muted voice floating through the wall when the man was on his communicator, and it was cause for worry as it possibly meant that the man could hear them when they had sex. Spock was by no means a vocal lover, but he was not entirely comfortable with the prospect of being even remotely heard while in the throes of passion. 

He had shared his concerns with Jim who had simply smiled. “Don’t worry about it, it’s fine if we have sex at your place. I just liked doing it here because I like seeing you in my bed.” He finished with a slow smirk, throwing Spock a wink. 

And so it came to be that they had moved their activities to Spock’s apartment. Currently they were sat on Spock’s bed with takeout on their laps, vegetarian for Spock and meat for Jim. Despite their dietary differences, they had no problem finding places to dine, and Spock was relieved that Jim did not deem it necessary to consume meat at every meal. He had no experience cooking with meat, and in all honesty, did not wish. They were watching a holo Jim had picked out, one with mindless explosions and a poor plot. Spock didn’t contest the choice as it meant that once they became preoccupied with other things he would not care if he missed out on the advancement of the plot. 

Sure enough, not long after they had put on the holo they had begun leisurely kissing, which soon escalated to heated touches and pulling at each other’s clothes.

Spock carefully extricated himself from Jim in order to turn off the holo, not enjoying the sound of the explosions in the background. He returned back to Jim, who pulled him deep into a kiss, and revelled in the feeling of the man running his hands tantalisingly down his sides. Jim’s hands were warm and large, causing a shiver to run down Spock’s back. He bit lightly at the man’s lip, relishing the low moan the man emitted.

Spock could feel Jim’s pleasure growing, like a low fire that was slowly swelling into a large flame. Jim took a firmer hold of Spock’s sides and turned him so he lay prone, then dropped his entire weight on top of him. Spock thrust up, loving the feel of the heavy and warm body draped over him. He ran one hand through Jim’s hair and gripped the strands at the nape of his neck, using them to guide the man’s mouth back onto his own. Jim’s fingers lightly ran up under Spock’s shirt, skirting across his stomach and leaving a blazing trail in its wake. Spock’s belly tightened at the touch, and he spread his legs to allow Jim to fall between them.

The man let out a deep chuckle, and ran his hands further under Spock’s shirt, softly dragging his fingernails over the flesh. 

Spock’s breath hitched. “Jim.”

The man hummed in response, capturing Spock’s mouth in another deep kiss.

Spock gently pulled Jim’s head back. “Undress now.”

The man licked his lips, looking down at Spock with hazy eyes. “You that keen to get naked, baby?” He grinned.

“Yes.” Spock answered, unable to help himself from running a hand down Jim’s arm. The man had the most muscular arms, strong and powerful under his touch.

Jim nudged at Spock. “You too.” He said, and sat back on his haunches. Spock watched as Jim reached over his head, gripped the back of shirt, and swiftly pulled it off in one fluid motion. Spock found his cock thickening at the sight, Jim bare-chested in nothing but his silver necklace and jeans. The man threw his shirt to the ground and let his hands fall to his belt, extricating it from the loops and slowly pulling it off. Spock’s eyes glazed over at the movements and he could not bring himself to tear his gaze away.

“Enjoying the show?” Jim teased, his lips tilting up in a smirk.

“Immensely.” Spock replied, following Jim’s hands as they finally pulled off his belt and threw it to the ground.

“It’s a good thing I like putting one on then.” Jim returned, sitting up on his knees. He unbuttoned his trousers and gently shimmied them down until they were down mid-thigh, then got off of Spock so he was able to drop them down fully. The sound of the jeans hitting the floor echoed loudly in the empty room, but Spock paid it no attention. Jim’s hands were playing with the hem of his green boxers, and he was looking at Spock with a dangerous glint in his eyes. Spock watched as Jim slowly peeled the material down his strong thighs, and he felt his folds growing wetter as they finally dropped to the floor and he took in Jim in all his glory. 

The man was more heavily built than Spock, the muscles in his stomach and shoulders thicker than his own. Spock’s gaze dragged down Jim’s body, following the ‘v’ of his hips that led down to his cock hanging heavily between his legs. It was not yet half-hard, but on its way to be so.

“Now you.” Jim said, nodding at Spock.

Unlike Jim, Spock was not one who indulged in a show. He removed his clothing in a quick and efficient manner, causing Jim to bark out a laugh at the speed he went at.

“Someone’s eager.” He chuckled fondly, propping one knee on the edge of the bed.

“I have reason to be so.” Spock replied, running his eyes up over Jim’s body, taking in the man’s strong physique.

“You’re so hot like this,” Jim murmured, a slow smirk stretching over his face. He manoeuvred Spock down until he was on his back again, running his rough palms up over the man’s stomach and chest. “Can’t wait to fuck you.”

Spock let out a low moan, and Jim chuckled at the reaction. “We’ll get there, baby, don’t you worry. Where do you keep your condoms?”

“In the nightstand,” Spock replied, lightly splaying his thighs open. Jim’s eyes jumped to the movement, eyes darkening. His gaze was burning, and Spock felt it caress his body like a physical touch. The man’s eyes travelled up his body, past his stomach, chest, and collarbone, until they finally landed on Spock’s own. He slowly licked his bottom lip, taking it in between his teeth. He nodded and reached to open the drawer of the nightstand, eyes never leaving Spock’s.

Spock watched Jim’s muscles move as he stretched, the glistening flesh calling for his touch like a moth to a flame. Spock was just about to reach up and run his fingers over Jim’s chest when he caught the man frowning.

“Uh…” Jim said, tilting his head.

Spock quirked a brow. “What seems to be the matter, Jim?”

“I don’t know, I just… what the hell?” Jim asked, pulling out an item from the nightstand drawer, and Spock’s heart nearly stopped dead in his chest.

It was one of his replicas.

“Woah!” Jim exclaimed gleefully, holding it up to examine. “You have sex toys?”

“I…” Spock began, but faltered. He had felt a surge of pleasure shooting through Jim as he discovered what the item in his hands was, and the sensation had travelled through to Spock. Jim looked revered as he turned the replica over in his hand, taking in every inch of the purple, latex product. 

“This is so fucking hot.” He murmured, running his other hand over the length of it and bending it slightly. He glanced at the nightstand and craned his neck to look into the drawer, immediately reaching inside when he saw there were more.

Spock got up on his elbows, catching Jim just in time as he pulled out a second replica, this one slightly thinner than the previous but just as long.

“Well, this… is a surprise.” Jim announced, looking to each replica held in his hands. “Spock, I don’t— I don’t know what to say. I feel so blessed.”

Spock lifted a curious brow. “Jim?”

“Which one is your favourite?” Jim asked, catching Spock’s eyes. If the turmoil of emotions roiling through the man’s skin was not enough to let Spock know of his excitement at this sudden discovery, the giddiness in Jim’s eyes was. 

“I…” Spock began, then swallowed. “It depends entirely on the usage.”

Jim’s eyes alighted. “You mean your mood?

“That too.” Spock agreed.

“What mood are you in when you use this one?” Jim asked, holding up the second replica he had discovered.

Spock took a moment to contemplate his answer, unsure as to how much he was comfortable with sharing. However, the pure joy Jim was radiating had him telling the truth in its entirety. “When I am under an undue amount of stress, I enjoy using the replica on myself for several hours.”

“ _Hours_ ,” Jim moaned, letting his eyes fall shut. “Fuck, that is… God, that is amazing, Spock. You’re amazing.”

He held up the first replica he had found, this one wider in girth. “This one’s pretty thick.” He commented, eyes glazing over. Spock caught an image from Jim, through where they were touching, of the man using it on Spock, working him open and watching as his pretty hole beautifully accepted the toy into his body.

Spock’s breath came in shorter spurts, and he breathed, “I enjoy the girth.”

Jim’s grin was highly indecent. “You like being stretched?” He purred.

“Indeed.”

Jim looked back into the nightstand once more, then reached into the open drawer. “So if I fucked you with this one…” He began, pulling out another one of Spock’s replicas, “Man, you have a lot of toys.” He chuckled. 

Spock felt himself blush at the comment, but Jim quickly assured him, “Don’t worry, I love it. Now, if I were to fuck you with this one, you wouldn’t be as satisfied as if I used that big one on you?” He asked, holding up a replica that was significantly thinner than the previous, but had bumps across each side of its ridges.

“If you knew how to use it I would be satisfied.” Spock informed him.

Jim’s eyes turned blazing at the blatant challenge. “What if I pushed in two of my fingers along with this; then what?”

Spock emitted a low groan.

Jim grinned, gaze still burning. “Sounds like I do know how to use it.”

“Jim, please. Do not tease.”

“Don’t worry, baby, I’ll get to you. I just want to know…” He began, voice laced with awe, and picked up another replica; a blue vibrator which contained up to seven settings. “When you use this beauty?”

Spock felt himself panting as Jim touched the replica, running his fingers down its sides and rubbing over the head with his thumb. His folds were growing even wetter as he witnessed the man explore his replica, one that had been deep inside him and caused him immense amounts of pleasure. Jim turned the replica around and saw that the base had several buttons. He pressed one of them and the replica immediately began to vibrate in his hands. 

Jim jumped. “Woah, I wasn’t expecting that.” He laughed, the sound low. He pressed the button once more and the vibrating frequency increased. “This is just level two of seven... It must get up to some powerful levels. You like that?”

“Extremely.” Spock breathed, enamoured with the sight of Jim fiddling with his vibrator without a trace of shame.

Jim hummed in reply. “How often do you use it?”

“On special occasions.” Spock revealed.

“Like…?”

“When I require a, as you would put it, ‘good, hard fuck’.”

“Oh, fuck,” Jim suddenly dropped the vibrator and ground the palm of his hand into his crotch, hissing as he did so. “Spock, that is so goddamn sexy.”

Spock found himself inordinately pleased at the reaction.

Jim seemed to gather himself after a moment, then picked up the vibrator once more. His eyes travelled along its length, taking in its shape, and his lips tilted up in an incendiary grin. “Yeah… I think this is the one I want to use on you.”

Jim gently pushed Spock down, levelling him down on the bed and sat himself down on his thighs. He placed the replica besides him on the bed, and gripped Spock’s hip with one hand, the other falling down to the folds around his cock. He carefully ran his fingers over them, getting his digits nice and wet with every stroke. Spock opened his thighs further, allowing Jim easier access to his folds. The man had been greatly fascinated by them the first time they had engaged in sex, and now he would attempt to touch them as often as he could get away with. 

Unfortunately it was not often he could finger Spock’s folds, as they were extremely sensitive. They offered high levels of sensation and pleasure, but Spock would often forget to curb his strength when they were getting fondled which could cause for some mishaps during sex. Still, it did not seem to stop Jim from wanting to constantly play with or lick at them.

The man removed his fingers from Spock’s folds and pushed at his thighs, nudging them further open so he would be able to drop his head and run his tongue over the folds. Spock gasped, his hands flying to Jim’s head as his body tensed at the sensation. The feeling of Jim’s wet tongue dragging lazily through his genitalia was maddening, and his thighs began trembling from the effort of keeping them apart. He could feel the tip of Jim’s tongue swirling over his folds, his lips occasionally getting involved and sucking at the flesh. Spock was certain Jim’s mouth would be covered in his lubricant, and the image caused him to tighten his grip on the man’s scalp and emit another low moan.

He could not stand it any longer and so he pushed Jim’s head away. The man sat up slowly, licking his lips before he caught Spock’s eye. “Too much?”

“Yes.” Spock panted in response, his eyes having slid shut. It took a large amount of energy for him to regain control over his body.

Jim nodded in return and waited for Spock to calm down, knowing how difficult it was for him when in the middle of sex. “You know, one of my fantasies is having you sit on my face while I lick your folds.”

Spock’s breathe caught in his throat.

Jim let out a chuckle. “That sound like something you’d be interested in trying?”

Spock was well aware of how sensitive his folds were, and if he were to engage in the act Jim had just revealed, there was no doubt he would climax much faster than he usually did. The image alone was causing him to tremble, and he could not fathom how it would actually feel like to sit on Jim’s face, letting the man’s tongue play with his folds as he rode the man’s face until his completion.

A wave of lubricant ran down his folds, and Spock could heard Jim’s voice, laced with amusement. “Yeah… you seem to like that idea.”

The man gently pushed Spock’s thigh up, holding it in place as he ran his lubricant-soaked fingers down to Spock’s hole. He carefully rubbed them over Spock’s pucker, delighting in the way it twitched at the stimuli. He circled his thumb over the rim, then pressed it inside. Spock’s gladly accepted the intrusion, the feeling of a foreign limb inside of him sending shivers through his body.

“Touch your nipples.” Jim announced suddenly.

“What?” Spock gasped as Jim pressed his thumb further inside, past the second knuckle.

“I said touch your nipples.” Jim repeated, pulling his thumb out and dragging it across the rim.

Spock’s breath hitched, and one of his hands immediately flew up to his nipple, the other gripping the sheets tightly. His fingers ran over his nub, imagining it was Jim’s fingers, or more favourably, Jim’s tongue, playing with it. He imagined the man’s lips wrapping around it, sucking on the nipple with fervour until it pebbled and the skin around it turned green. Spock held back a moan, thrusting his hips up lightly.

Jim had gone from working his thumb into Spock’s body to using two fingers, sliding them in and out slowly as he began stretching his hole. The muscle around his fingers clenched in response, but Jim continued his task at hand, crooking his fingers just so to get the desired reactions out of Spock. The man’s thigh was tense were Jim was still holding it up, his hips undulating in order to grind down and meet Jim’s pumping fingers.

Jim’s eyes flashed up when Spock let out a moan, and he saw that the man had taken to pulling at his nipples, the colour quickly turning green.

“God, I love your nipples, you know that?” Jim breathed, transfixed. He worked a third finger into Spock’s hole, loving the feel of the muscles constricting around them. “I love everything about you, about your goddamn body. You’re so fucking gorgeous, Spock.”

Jim let go of Spock’s thigh and reached for the abandoned vibrator, picking it up and turning it over in his hand. Spock caught flashes of images from Jim’s mind, how the man sorely wished to use the vibrator on Spock, how he was already entertaining ideas on how to incorporate the other replicas into their sex life at later times, and how much he adored seeing Spock come undone, how he loved watching Spock get fucked, flushing green and looking so uninhibited and gorgeous. 

Spock was forced to hurriedly grab the base of his cock in order to stop himself from climaxing.

“Too much?” Jim asked, not fooling Spock at all with his innocent expression.

“You are fully aware of what you are doing to me, Jim.” He panted.

Jim grinned at him. “I know, baby, but it’s so much fun.”

“Your thoughts are… incredibly arousing.”

“Every last inch of me.” Jim replied, giving the tip of Spock’s cock a kiss.

Spock threw back his head and groaned, feeling Jim’s delight course through his body at the reaction. The man continued to stretch his three fingers inside of Spock, stretching him, the burn a delicious sensation. Finally, after several minutes of preparation, Jim pulled them out. Spock briefly lamented the loss of digits, but it was quickly replaced with anticipation for what would follow. 

Spock watched as he gripped the tip of the vibrator, pumping the whole length several times in order to coat it with his natural lubrication. Once done, Jim positioned the vibrator at the edge of his hole. All of a sudden Spock felt bashful, realising that Jim intended to use his own personal replica on him. He wondered if Jim would fuck him after he had climaxed, and a shiver of pleasure ran down his spine at the thought.

The first breach of the vibrator wasn’t much different to Jim’s fingers, but when it was pushed further inside Spock felt the familiar pleasurable burn stretching his muscles. He felt the drag of the length as it was pulled out, then pushed inside once more, each drive going further into his body than before. Once the vibrator was more than hallway inside his body, Jim flicked the switch and it turned on. The sudden action caused Spock to gasp and undulate his hips, grinding down onto the replica.

Jim’s eyes locked on Spock, expression revered. “You’re so fucking gorgeous, baby. You have no idea how you look like this. You should be fucking illegal.” 

He pushed the vibrator further into Spock and pressed the button once more, turning it up to the second level. The intense vibrations had Spock increasing his thrusts, striving to meet the faster paces. It was incredibly gratifying and Spock felt his cock twitch at the feeling, the head growing wet.

Jim pushed the vibrator in and out of his body several times, changing the angle at times to throw Spock off his groove or rubbing up against his prostate. The constant shift in sensations had him growing irritated as he could not work himself towards a proper climax, but then sometimes the shifts would cause for such a powerful feeling to erupt through his body that Spock would find himself shaking from the effects of it. 

Jim was a vicious lover who enjoyed playing with Spock’s pleasure, and that was evident in the manner that he switched off the vibrator once Spock’s thrust increased, slamming down to meet the replica in hopes of reaching his climax. Spock immediately let out a moan, lamenting the loss.

“Easy now, baby,” Jim chuckled, inserting the vibrator further into Spock. Once had ensured it had gone as deep into his body as possible, he turned it up five more notches. Spock almost flew off of his bed from the sudden vibrations, letting out increasingly loud moans that his neighbours were sure to hear. 

But he could not bring himself to care. He felt too good, so, so good, filled so well to the brim. Jim angled the vibrator just so that it was pressed against his prostate, _hard_ , and the rising sensation and intensity of that that action caused Spock to clench down on the vibrator and pushed him over the edge.

Spock came with a powerful groan, his cock spurting his seed onto his stomach in long stripes. He felt his hole clench tightly around the still vibrating replica, pulling it that much further into his body as it worked itself through the climax. Finally, Spock came down from his high, breathing heavily and with sweat plastered to his armpits and forehead. He was gulping in lungfuls of air, his chest rising and falling quickly in time with his pants. The semen was burning hot on his stomach, but Spock did not possess the energy to wipe it away. 

He gathered his strength and peered up at where Jim was still sat between his thighs, and saw that the man was looking at him with the utmost wonder in his eyes. He was not breathing as heavily as Spock, but they were certainly coming out shorter than they usually did. His hands were gripped in the sheets, one of them still on the vibrator inside of Spock’s body, and…

“You did not come.” Spock observed, frowning.

“I will, don’t worry.” Jim grinned, voice rough. He gently pulled the vibrator out of Spock’s hole, groaning at the way it refused to let go of the replica. Once it was out, he placed it on the sheets, then sat up on his knees and positioned himself over Spock’s waist. He grabbed a hold of his cock, the tip of it dark red, and began pumping it.

Spock’s eyes dawned with understanding. He watched intently as Jim worked his hand over his cock, the flesh a stark contrast to the pale colour of the man’s hand. Jim pumped his cock several times over, rubbing his hand over the tip before his hips began stuttering. Spock grabbed a hold of Jim’s thighs, following the man’s movements as he thrust forward several more times before letting out a deep sigh and cumming over his chest.

The substance splattered all over his nipples, catching a bit on his chin too. Spock let out a deep rumble as Jim finished, then slowly lifted up his hand and delicately ran his fingers through the man’s cum. He began working it into his skin, rubbing it around his nipples. Jim let out a loud groan at the sight, and Spock felt a jolt of arousal shoot through him.

“You are so fucking hot, you know that? Fucking amazing.” Jim breathed, a tender smile gracing his lips.

Spock felt himself blush, but whether it was from the comment or the look in Jim’s eyes he could not tell. Jim gingerly removed himself off of Spock and padded to his work desk, grabbing several tissues off it before returning to the bed to clean them both. Spock laid back and let the man do the work, too sated to move. His body was still sensitive to the touch, and he flinched slightly when Jim ran the tissues over his nipples. The man threw him a smirk at the reaction, then went to throw the crumpled up tissues away in the bin.

Jim crawled back onto the bed, pulling the covers from underneath them and throwing it over the two of them. He snuggled up close to Spock, curling his arm around his waist and placing a chaste kiss at the corner of his mouth.

“That was fun.” He hummed.

“Immensely so.” Spock agreed, turning into Jim’s hold.

“We definitely need to try it out with the rest of your toys.” Jim smiled.

“I am pleased you show such positive reactions towards my collection.”

Jim let out a deep chuckle. “Of course. I mean, finding out you had your own stash of secret sext toys is just… It’s something I never thought you’d have, is all.”

Spock understood Jim’s meaning to some level. He had often been told that he came across a certain way, and people who typically displayed those similar traits did not have secret stashes of genital replicas in their nightstands. 

He sunk further against Jim, letting his eyes fall shut. He felt tired from their recent activity, and although he had no intention of sleeping, he would indulge in the act of cuddling with Jim.

“I think you’d look very nice wearing a butt plug.” Jim announced casually.

Spock felt his face heat up, but he kept his eyes resolutely shut.

Jim sighed happily. “Maybe for Christmas.”

Maybe.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Finally wrote the porn sequel :D You are welcome, lads! Enjoy!
> 
> Also, please let me know if there are any mistakes in my fic, I would really appreciate it :)


End file.
